Extra Credit
by LemonyLemon'sLemonyGoodness
Summary: Alice Cullen is in love...with her teacher. Jasper Hale knows that their relationship could get him in a lot of trouble, but he finds Alice just too hard to resist. Teacher/Student. BDSM. Lemons. M Rated Mature sexual content and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

"Your assignment is due in on Tuesday, I don't want any excuses; you've had a long time to prepare this." Jasper said, standing at the front of the classroom as the bell rang, "Miss Cullen, can you stay behind for a few moments please?"

I stood up and waited for the rest of the class to file out of the room before I walked to the front. Jasper sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded across his chest as he watched me walk between the desks to meet him.

The door swung shut behind the last student, leaving us alone together.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" I asked, blinking at him innocently.

"I have an extra assignment for you, Miss Cullen." He told me.

"What would you like me to do, Mr Hale?" I asked, taking another step towards him, coming so close that I was stood in between his legs. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer still. He's taller than me, but as he's half sat down and I'm wearing heels, our eyes meet perfectly at the same height. I stare into his, feeling entranced by the burgundy reddish-brown of his iris.

His hand wonders under the top of my skinny jeans, brushing against the fabric of my panties, "There's a lot of things I'd like you to do."

"What would you like me to do first?" I asked in a whisper.

We sprung apart as the second bell rang out and his next class began filing into the room. "Come back and see me at the end of the day and we can discuss your assignment."

"Yes, Mr Hale." I said, smiling at him sweetly before turning and leaving the classroom. I silently cursed the school bell and his class for breaking us apart. He'd made me so horny and now I had to go and sit in a class with Mr Peters, who was sixty five and didn't have the young-sexy-teacher thing that Jasper had going on.

I slip into my seat next to my best friend, Bella, still feeling agitated.

"What did Mr Hale want?" She asked.

"Oh, I just have to re-do that essay from last week." I said, "I got a D so..."

"He's so hard on you." Bella said, "I go few weeks ago and I didn't have to re-do it."

I shrugged, "He knows I want to get into a good college, he's just tryna help I guess. I have to go back and see him after school."

"Want me to wait for you?" Bella asked.

I shook my head, "I'll get Emmett to pick me up when he's done with work."

The day felt longer than it should have as I watched the clock slowly tick round to 3.35. I practically fly out of my seat when the bell rings, scooping my stuff into my bag and ending up the first one to leave the room, despite sitting furthest from the door.

Students are still filing out of Jasper's classroom when I arrive and I wait impatiently for them to leave before slipping inside the classroom myself. Jasper is collecting textbooks from the desks and doesn't look up until he hears the door shut and lock behind me. He smiled warmly in greeting and I felt the familiar butterfly feeling in my stomach that, even after a year of dating him, I still got every time he looked at me.

I hopped onto his desk and sat waiting whilst he put the books away in his supplies cupboard. When he was done he turned to face me, "Every class without you in it is torture."

"Ditto." He returned. He came over to me and placed his hands on my thighs, "I've been waiting to see you all day."

"Ditto." I said, reflecting his words.

"So, about that extra assignment." He said, appearing to look thoughtful for a moment, "There's something I'd like you to do, but it's quite physical. I think those tight jeans might be quite restricting."

"Would you like me to take them off?" I asked innocently.

"I think that would be a good idea." Jasper said.

I hopped off of the desk and undid the button of my jeans then pulled down the zip. I pull them down halfway, enough to give him access to whatever he wants to do. All that stands between him and my bare vagina is black lace panties.

Jasper was smirking at said panties, "Are those new?"

"Do you like them?" I asked.

"Right now I'm finding them rather irritating." He told me.

I smirked at him and said softly, "Rip them off then."

He wasted no time in obliging my request, tearing the thin panties in two and throwing them into the trash can underneath his desk. His hands wandered down my hips and across my outer thighs towards my inner thighs. The coolness of his hands against my warm skin makes me shiver, but it's only partly because of the temperature.

Jasper pushed me back until my butt hit the edge of the desk and then he gently turned me around so I was facing away from him. He pushed me down so I was bent over the desk, leaving me exposed to him. I heard him undo his zipper and held my breath for what I knew was coming. I felt him positioning the tip of his cock at my entrance, just barely there for a moment that almost drove me crazy. Then he plunged into me and I moaned softly in pleasure as his big dick filled me.

I stretched out my arms and gripped the opposite edge of the desk to secure myself as his thrusts pushed me forward into the wooden desk. Each thrust slammed into my wet core and brought me closer. His balls slapped against my bare ass as his thrusts became quicker and, impossibly, deeper.

His hands found my hips, slipping under my shirt and resting on my hot skin. He moved my hips back and forth, pulling me into his thrusts and making everything even more intense. I clung onto the edge of the desk, my nails digging into the wood as I felt pleasure coursing through me. I'm already panting even though Jasper is doing all the work.

Just as I'm about to orgasm, there's a knock at the classroom door.

"Just a minute." Jasper called out as he simultaneously stuffed his tie into my mouth. I screamed into it as with one final slam I toppled over the edge, collapsing against the desk. It amazed me that he was so in tune with me that he knew the exact moment I was about to orgasm and so was able to react to it in that way.

Japser pulled out of me and threw his running hoodie over his head, gesturing for me to get into the supplies closet. I went as fast as I could, even though my head was still spinning from my orgasm, pulling up my jeans as I went. I'd only just shut the closet door when Jasper unlocked the main door, "Sorry, I was getting changed."

"I wanted to talk to you about the new timetable." Said the voice of my vice principle, Mrs Layer.

What followed was five minutes of agonising waiting whilst they discussed the ins and outs of the new timetable. I had been in no way ready for Jasper to pull out of me like that and I was still super horny. It didn't help that I was pantie-less and the rough denim of my jeans was rubbing against my crotch relentlessly. I could imagine that Jasper didn't feel much better.

Finally the cupboard door opened and Jasper and I were alone again.

"That was so close." He said, running a hand through his hair.

I pulled him into the closet with me, "Don't worry about it. We didn't get caught. Shut the door."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Didn't you get enough?"

"Don't act like you don't want to jump on top of me as much as I want to jump on top of you right now." I said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down so our faces were level, "Let's finish what we started."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone. So at the moment I'm not sure whether to leave this as a one-shot or turn it into a full chaptered story...I'm not sure exactly where I'd take it with the plot, so I dunno. Let me know your thoughts and whether you liked this chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

"Miss Cullen?...Miss Cullen! Alice!"

I suddenly jarred awake and found Jasper stood in front of me calling my name. I blinked a few times, trying to work out where I was. Oh, I was sat at my desk, in class. Jasper's class. Well shit.

"Was I boring you, Miss Cullen?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, Mr Hale, I'm sorry."

"Stay behind after class." He said, then turned his back and walked towards the front of the classroom. I held my breath. I knew Jasper wouldn't punish me as a teacher normally would, but I had no doubt he'd punish me in his own way.

I waited in agony to find out my punishment, and finally class ended. I stayed in my seat as everyone left the room, keeping my eyes down, examining the patterns in the wood of my desk.

"Come here." Jasper said sternly.

I stood and, eyes still averted down, made my way towards him. I stopped a few feet in front of him. He crossed to the door and locked it, then walked around the classroom, ignoring me as he tidied the room. He knew that it would drive me crazy, waiting for my punishment like this. I bit my lip and stood in silence as I waited for him to finish. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, he came to stand in front of me once again.

"What did you do wrong, Alice?" He asked.

"I fell asleep, Sir." I said meekly.

"Are you sorry?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Are you ready for your punishment?" He asked.

I gulped, "Yes, Sir."

He raised his hand. He was holding a bamboo cane, which he must have picked up without me noticing whilst tidying the room. He kept it in the back of his cupboard. It wasn't the first time I'd seen it. He laid the tip of the cane on the bare skin above my chest, dragging it across the flesh. I felt my heart start to race.

"Look at me." He said. I finally lifted my head and locked gazes with him. "Are you scared?"

I didn't know what he wanted me to say. Punishments were designed to scare me, but he also said he liked me to face my punishments maturely, knowing that I deserved them. Fortunately, he spared me, not waiting for me to answer.

"Bend over the desk." He instructed.

I obeyed, walking to the edge of the desk and bending over it. I wait in anticipation, unable to see what Jasper is doing. I feel the tip of the cane on my bare ankle, then it works it's way up my leg, brushing the skin all the way up to my thighs, where it pokes it's way under my skirt. I try to keep my breathing level, but I know what's coming and I _am_ scared.

Jasper pushed my skirt up so it bunched around my waist, then pulled my panties down around my knees. My bare ass is completely exposed to him. I swallowed and closed my eyes, bracing myself for the pain.

"Do you need to be punished, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, Sir." I said, "I've been bad. Please punish me."

This was a line I'd learnt early on, and it pleased Jasper greatly.

I heard the cane whooshing through the air and then it hit my backside, causing searing pain for just a second. I gasped through my teeth, trying to remain as quiet as possible so I didn't upset Jasper further. He caned me again. The third strike was aimed at the sensitive flesh underneath my butt. I whimpered at the hit.

"Be quiet." Jasper hissed. I bit my lip and tried to stop any sound coming out at the next strike. He struck me a few more times before returning to the sensitive underside. I couldn't help a squeak escaping at the sharp pain. He caned me a total of ten times, before standing back.

"Get up." He said. His voice was angry. I straightened. "Turn round."

I obeyed, avoiding his eyes as I turned to face him.

"I told you to be quiet but you weren't." He said, his voice stony.

I nodded, "I'm sorry, Sir."

"You know how important it is to be quiet, Alice." He reprimanded.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Maybe you need a little lesson to help you remember." He said.

He unlocked the bottom draw of his desk and pulled out a large black vibrator. I stared at it, wandering what it could possibly teach me about being quiet. He made me bend over again and roughly shoved the vibrator inside of my vagina. I gasped at the sudden entry but managed to stop myself from making any louder sounds.

He stood me upright again and then waved a remote in front of me. Pressing a button, the vibrator turned on and began to move inside of me. It was vibrating enough to turn me on, but not enough to make me orgasm. I pressed my lips firmly shut against the sounds threatening to come out."Get under the desk." He said. I started at him, confused. His tone grew annoyed, "I said; get under the desk!"

He pushed me into the hole under his desk where his legs would usually go, so I had to sit on the floor crammed into the small space. The strange angle I was folded into pushed the vibrator further inside of me.

"I have a class now." He said, "You will stay under there and not make a sound."

My eyes widened, looking at him pleadingly. I couldn't do that.

"If you're discovered, we're both dead." Jasper said. "Not. A. Sound."

Then he strode to the door and let in his next class. Thankfully it was a lower school class who were loud and messing around with each other as they filed in. I took advantage of the noise to move into the most comfortable position I could, which even then was very uncomfortable. I sunk my teeth firmly into my bottom lip and attempted to ride out the vibrator in silence.

And I probably could have done it too, except Jasper obviously thought that was too easy. About twenty minutes into the lesson, I saw his hand reach for the remote controlling the vibrator. For a moment I thought he might have taken pity on me and was going to turn it off. Instead, the vibrations grew more intense. My breath hitched as I tried to adjust to the new movement. I bit down harder on my lip, almost breaking the skin in an attempt to stay quiet.

 _Finally_ the class ended and the students filed out of the door. Jasper walked around the room, collecting textbooks and tidying desks, leaving me where I was. I knew better than to leave my hiding place without his explicit permission. After a few minutes, he spoke, "Get up."

I slowly got to my feet, trying not to move the vibrator's position too much as I was still trying to remain silent.

He looked me dead in the eye, "Have you learnt your lesson?"

I nodded. He walked over to me and pushed his hand up my skirt, finding the vibrator. He began to pull it out torturously slowly. I clamped my lips against the whimpers that threatened to escape, almost completely muting them. Jasper smiled, "Good girl. Well done."

He sat down on his chair and beckoned me over, "Sit with me."

I perched on the edge of the desk and Jasper put his hands on my thighs. He looked up at me, all anger now replaced by a concerned and affectionate look, "Do you want to tell me why you fell asleep in class?"

I shrugged, "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep at home. My parents just fostered another baby and it's up screaming all night."

Jasper frowned, "Well I can't have that. I need you well rested."

"I'm sorry." I said automatically.

Jasper shook his head, telling me we were no longer in dom and sub mode. He wasn't scolding me, he was just concerned. "It isn't your fault, Alice, you don't need to apologise. Why don't you stay at my apartment for a few nights?"

I blinked at him. I'd been in his apartment on a few rare occasions, but I'd never stayed the night.

"Tell your parents you're staying at Bella's." Jasper offered, "You need to get some good night's sleep. My bed is very comfortable, I promise."

I thought about sleeping in the same bed as Jasper and smiled. The offer was too good to refuse, "Okay."

"Good." Jasper said, matching my smile, "We're going to have so much fun."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi readers! I know it's been a while, but for a long time I thought I was going to leave this as a one-shot. Thanks to all your wonderful reviews I decided to continue! I'm still not sure how long the story will be, but as long as you continue to read and review, I'll continue to write! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know in the reviews! :)**


End file.
